


Favourite Worst Nightmare - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, this took me so much time and effort and got hardly any love on tumblr which made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie has a nightmare about IT, and Eddie, being the sweetheart boyfriend he is, comforts him.





	Favourite Worst Nightmare - Reddie

“Hello!” Richie called out. He couldn’t see anything other than darkness surrounding him. His chest felt tight and his head was spinning as he held his hands out in front of him and attempted to find his way around wherever the hell he was. He didn’t know if he was inside or outside, if it was midday or midnight, or even how he got to where he was. All he could process was that he was freezing cold and on the verge of having his first panic attack.

Richie stumbled forward, his chest heaving as he attempted to get some air into his lungs. As he did so, he fell into a wall.

“Beep beep, Richie,” he heard someone whisper. Richie could feel their breath on his neck and in his ear, but when he reached his arm out to the side he felt nothing. He slid down the wall he’d hit, shoved his knees underneath his chin and wrapped his arms his legs.

A loud, horrific chuckle sounded above Richie, and suddenly the space he was in was flooded with light. Richie squinted his eyes at the sudden light and the chuckling continued. It was an all too familiar laugh, and Rich knew exactly what it was that was emitting those horrid sounds.

Once his eyes had adjusted, Richie looked around the room he was in. It was small and a perfect cylinder shape, and when he looked up, there was no roof - it was just walls that went up and up and never ended. White walls specifically. Pure white and as bright as Eddie Kaspbrak’s polo shirts.

But the more Richie stared at these hospital-white walls, the more dark red blood dripped down them, and the louder the chuckling got, and suddenly, it was in front of him. Literally.

“Didn’t you hear me, Trashmouth?!” Pennywise laughed, shoving his pale painted face in front of Richie’s.

Richie was stunned. Completely unable to move. It was like his panic attack was on pause, and he could no longer breathe or move or speak.

He watched as Pennywise’s red lips turned up into a sickening smirk and leant even closer to Richie’s face.

“Boo!” The clown shouted before flying high up into the air, so high that Richie could no longer see him as his body disappeared into the darkness of the infinite ceiling.

And as suddenly as he had flown up, Richie saw him coming back down at twice the speed. He quickly rolled out of the way, seeing that Pennywise had aligned himself perfectly with where was Richie sat against the wall.

Richie stood up and ran to the other side of the room, the adrenaline and realisation of the situation finally hitting him, and his breathing was ragged.

“There’s no running from me, Richie. I’ll always be right behind you!”

Richie looked back to see the clown charging towards him. He spun back around to where the wall he’d reached previously was, however now it was just a never-ending tunnel, much like the ceiling. So Richie ran. He ran as fast as he could. His legs were aching and his chest was hurting and his eyes were stinging, and that was when he shot up in bed.

“Rich?” The older boy heard from beside him. Richie, in his panicked state of heavy breathing and clutching his chest, turned to see where the voice came from. Next to him on the bed was Pennywise, though his clown costume had been swapped for… One of Richie’s jumpers?

Richie shot out of the bed as fast as possible and shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. He reached out and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table, then slid them up the bridge of his nose.

In front of him sat Eddie, a worried expression written across his tired features as he stared at Richie in shock.

Richie’s eyes focused on the soft and scared boy in front of him, and he let out a sigh of relief. He collapsed on the bed and into Eddie’s arms, sobs wracking his entire body.

Eddie clicked as to why Richie had reacted this way, and he ran his fingers through the curly hair of the boy that was cradled in his arms. He waited for Richie to calm down before he explained yet another nightmare, just holding his boyfriend gently in his arms and kissing his hair.

“He’s not here anymore, Richie. It’s okay, it’s just me,” Eddie whispered.

“It felt so real, Eddie. The walls were so white, a-a-and- and his laugh was so loud. I felt it inside my body, Eddie. He was there.” Richie broke down again, tears staining his jumper that Eddie wore, and Eddie did nothing but hold him in his arms and whisper words of comfort.

This was something that happened regularly for the boys, even though Pennywise had been killed over 5 years ago. Of course, everyone in the losers club struggled with the flashbacks and nightmares for a while after the whole ordeal, but Richie’s simply never ended. They never got better, yet they never got increasingly worse either. It was a different nightmare, once or twice a week, but they seemed to get just a little scarier each time.

For this reason, Richie and Eddie had moved in together after high school. Richie knew he couldn’t handle these nightmares if Eddie wasn’t by his side every night, and Eddie just wanted his boy to be safe.

So there they sat that night, tears streaming down Richie’s face, and Eddie cradling him like a baby and kissing his head and whispering anything that came to mind into Richie’s ear.

“You’re okay. You’re not there anymore, you’re here. You’re home, Richie.”

“You are my home, Eds.”


End file.
